CHEAT
by RaeMii
Summary: Ia seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa ialah yang telah menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dan Kris pada kesakitan ini. Takdir memang tak selamanya menyenangkan. - KrisBaek; GS; NC Scene


**Tittle: Cheat**

 **Cast:** Kris, Baekhyun.

 **Disclaimer:** Ini cerita karangan saya.

 **Warning: NC-SCENE, Crack Pair.**

 **A/N:** FF lain tentang KrisBaek yang udah lama banget aku bikin tapi baru post sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Cheat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Menikmati sesuatu yang bukan milikmu bukanlah hal baik. Aku tahu itu, sangat tahu.

Bukan aku yang memintanya, dia yang menawarkan padaku. Aku tak tau kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku tak pernah meminta perasaan itu datang. Perasaan eogis yang makin hari makin menjadi.

Semakin tinggi keegoisanku terhadapnya, semakin dalam pula pisau tak kasat mata yang menikam dadaku. Aku hanya ingin dia bersamaku. Tapi aku bisa apa? Pada kenyataannya, dari awal dia memang bukanlah milikku.

Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kami, dia tetap bukan milikku. Dan mungkin, tak akan pernah bisa jadi milikku.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bertumpu pada meja kerja Kris dibelakangnya sementara namja itu sendiri sedang asik mencumbui titik sensitif di belakang telinganya. Ia mendesah saat benda lunak dan basah itu perlahan bergerak menggelitik telinganya. Ia terlena dan ia pasrah saja saat Kris berusaha membuka blazer yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya sembarang arah.

Kris perlahan berpindah ke dada Baekhyun. Meninggalkan ciuman basah di daerah yang dilaluinya sendangkan tangannya bergerak lincah membuka kancing blous yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Ia tak sabar menanti tindakan Kris selanjutnya. Dan saat yang ditunggu datang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat. Matanya terbuka, ia menengok apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya dan ia baru sadar bahwa bra tanpa tali yang ia gunakan juga sudah tanggal tapi dadanya tidak terlalu terekspose karena blouse-nya masih menutupi beberapa bagian dadanya. Oh, ia merasa sangat sexy dengan tampilan seperti ini.

Lidah Kris masih betah bermain dengan dada Baekhyun. Menggoda benda kecil kecokelatan dengan lidahnya yang basah dan sesekali meremasnya dengan gemas.

Kris berdiri, memisahkan bibirnya dengan dada Baekhyun. Sekarang giliran tangan Kris yang bermain dengan dada kenyal yeoja ini.

Kris hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan saat ia memberi rangsangan pada dada Baekhyun. Ia menempelkan badannya dengan Baekhyun. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri yeoja itu dan memberikan jilatan sensual.

"Ah~ Kris~"

Bulu halus Baekhyun meremang, ia tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. Ini belum seberapa tapi ia sudah sangat basah di bawah sana. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi alam bawah sadarnya selalu saja memuji permainan Kris.

"Aku marah padamu." Kris berbisik, di akhir bisikannya ia menjilat lubang telinga Baekhyun. Dan ia bisa merasakan yeoja itu kegelian.

Baekhyun diam. Ia mengerti kemarahan Kris tapi sungguh ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan sebuah permasalahan.

"Kau tak datang semalam." Lanjut Kris.

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab. Fokusnya sedang berda pada kedua dadanya yang diremas-remas oleh Kris.

"Aah…" Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun saat nipple-nya dengan sengaja dicubit oleh Kris. Sakit, tapi itu menggairahkan.

"Ok~ maaf kan aku, Kris." Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab meski dengan berbisik karena tak ingin desahannya lolos lagi.

Tapi gerakan tangan Kris berhenti. Baekhyun heran tapi ia tak menyuarakannya. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya saat nafas hangat seseorang menerpa wajahnya dan ia mendapati wajah Kris yang terlalu dekat dengan dengannya. Menatapnya dalam.

"Aku menunggumu malam itu." Bisik Kris.

Ditengah nafsu yang melandanya, ia terhenyak. Ia merasa bersalah pada namja di hadapannya sekarang. Maka ia menarik tengkuk Kris dan memberikan ciuman yang menuntut, mencoba menguasai permainan meski ia tau pada akhirnya tetap ia yang akan didominasi.

"Maaf~" Lirihnya disela ciuman basahnya dengan Kris. Ia serius dengan kata maafnya.

Masih dengan bibir bertautan Kris melepaskan pengait rok Baekhyun, membuka resletingnya lalu dengan mudah ia melorotkannya. Dan tentu Kris tak akan membiarkan celana dalam itu menutupi surga kenikmatannya.

Hingga kini hanya blouse putih dan stocking hitam hingga pertengahan paha yang melindungi tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menelanjangi yeoja ini. Penampilan seperti ini sungguh menggairahkan baginya. Lalu ia kembali mencumbu dada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak ingin kalah. Sangat tidak adil saat dirinya sudah bisa dikategorikan telanjang sementara namja yang menelanjanginya masih lengkap dengan jas dan dasinya. Ditengah nafsunya yang membuncah, Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan jas dan seluruh pakaian Kris yang sedang sibuk mengemut nipple-nya.

Kris mengangkat Baekhyun agar duduk di meja. Mengangkat kaki yeoja itu ke meja dengan posisi mengangkang. Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kewanitaannya yang terekspose di bawah sana. Sudah sangat siap untuk dijamah.

Baekhyun menengok ke bawah dimana Kris kini sudah duduk dikursi hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan kewanitaannya. Ia merinding membayangkannya apa yang akan dilakukan Kris. Dan saat hal itu terjadi, ia hanya bisa mendesah-desah nikmat. Lidah basah itu beradu dengan daging kecil disela bibir kewanitaannya, dan siapapun tau bahwa benda itu sangat sensitif. Oh, ia tak tahan. Tangannya bergerak meremas payudaranya sendiri untuk menambah kenikmatannya dan mendesah sebagai media untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Kau sempurna sayang." Kris berbisik di sela kegiatannya.

Ia menarik wajahnya dari sela paha Baekhyun, menggantikan peranan lidahnya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menengadah, menatap wajah yeoja cantik itu.

"Tapi kau tak seutuhnya miliku." Ucapnya. Ia mendengus keras.

Kris tak tau apakah Baekhyun mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia juga tidak terlalu peduli. Ia memang hanya ingin menyuarakan kekalutannya. Lalu ia kembali dengan kegiatannya barusan. Sebelah tangannya mengurut keperkasaannya, mempersiapkan miliknya menuju tahap berikutnya.

Saat dirasa miliknya sudah cukup keras ia berdiri. Mengarahan senjatanya pada lubang kenikmatan dihadapannya yang sudah tampak sangat basah tanda bahwa yeoja-nya juga sudah siap.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, ia langsung saja membobol lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Sehingga tangan yeoja itu yang tadinya meremas dadanya sendiri refleks bertumpu pada meja guna menahan sentakan keras di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah, ia memekik keras karena gerakan tiba-tiba Kris. Tapi ia tak marah. Tentu saja ia tak marah karena ia sendiri menyukai hal itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati bagaimana batang Kris yang keras dan berurat menggessek dinding kewanitaannya.

Ditengah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, Kris menatap wajah yeoja yang sedang dijamahnya. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah yeoja itu, gerakan pingulnya mulai melembut seiring dengan jarak wajah di antara mereka yang menipis. Tidak, Kris tidak ingin menciumnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati wajah yeoja yang memenuhi hatinya itu.

Hatinya terasa dihimpit, tatkala otaknya menyadari bahwa yang dinikmatinya sekarang ini bukan sepenuhnya miliknya. Ia adalah kekasih rekannya. Ia sadar ia tak pantas tapi ia bisa apa? Menjauh pun ia tak akan bisa. Ia hanya bisa seperti ini. Tak tau siapa yang akan kalah pada akhirnya.

Desahan Baekhyun perlahan juga melembut, mengikuti tempo gerakan Kris yang lembut tapi menusuk hingga bagian terdalamnya. Kini nafasnya mulai agak teratur. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah tampan Kris yang menatap wajahnya lekat. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia melihat wajah Kris sekarang jauh sangat tampan dan ia sungguh tak bisa memalingkan mata darinya.

"Baek~" Kris mendesah.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar Kris mendesahkan namanya. Terdengar sangat syahdu dan jika boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya Kris mendesahkan namanya. Biasanya hanya ia yang selalu menyebut nama Kris disela desahannya.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun merasakan lidah Kris yang mencumbu lehernya, memberikan jilatan dan gigitan kecil di beberapa titik sensitifnya.

"Baekh~"

Baekhyun merinding kali ini. Kris terus mendesahkan namanya di lehernya dan itu sungguh geli dan menggairahkan. Senyum simpul tercetak dibibirnya. Percintaan mereka kali ini terasa romantis bagi Baekhyun. Ini yang pertama kalimya.

"Aaah~ Kris~"

Baekhyun balas mendesah, ini bukan disengaja tapi rasa menggelitik pada perut di bagian bawahnya serta sengatan kecil yang berasal dari pangkal pahanya yang menyebabkannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin merasakan percintaan romantisnya dengan Kris lebih lama tapi sengatan itu langsung datang. Merasa tak bisa menahan lebih lama Baekhyun menuntun kepala Kris untuk mencumbu puncak dadanya.

Baekhyun mendesah makin menggila. Kris mengerti jadi ia menyedok lubang itu dengan dalam dan keras lalu ganti meremas dada Baekhyun. Dan kini ia merasakan sengatan yang sama. Ia juga hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Baekhyun sampai, ia sampai pada puncak pertempurannya. Tubuhnya lemas dan seluruh urat darahnya seaakan membesar, tapi tubuhnya tetap saja bergoyang, tentu karena Kris belum merasakan kenikmatan layaknya yang ia rasakan kini.

Desahan lembut dan panjang mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun saat sperma Kris memenuhinya. Ia suka saat seperti ini. Ia terbaring di atas meja, menikmati pasca klimaksnya yang menakjubkan.

Tapi ia heran, biasanya Kris akan langsung ambruk diatasnya tapi saat ia melirik namja itu ia sudah dia sudah akan memakai setelannya kembali.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kris?" Baekhyun bersuara. Ia mulai tak tahan. Kris terus diam sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ia sangat mengenal Kris, rokok bukanlah gayanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris, kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Baekhyun berdecih. Ia mendekat pada Kris, merebut rokok itu dari Kris, membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Ia lalu memposisikan tubuhnya pada pangkuan Kris, memberikan kecupan di bibir namja itu.

"Ceritakan padaku." Pintanya, ia mengelus pipi Kris lembut dan ia bisa melihat bahwa namja itu menyukai sentuhannya.

Kris memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu yeoja di pangkuannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Bisiknya.

Kris diam, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun tapi yeoja itu tak kunjung menjawab, yang ia dengar hanya helaan nafas berat.

Kepalanya mendongak, mencoba menatap Baekhyun. Ia melihat wajah sendu Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Apa? Apa Baekhyun kasihan padanya?

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mencegahnya." Bisiknya pelan, ia tersenyum getir.

Kris terdiam saat Baekhyun menciumnya lembut, sangat lembut. Tapi bukanya membuatnya nyaman, hal itu malah membuat hatinya makin sesak.

"Maaf." Baekhyun berbisik mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kris." Tambahnya. Entah, kini hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan pada Kris.

Kris melihat pancaran rasa bersalah di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum simpul, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja,

"Sudahlah, sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, yang tentu saja adalah sebuh kebohongan. Ia tidak baik-baik saja, hatinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau hal itu. Aku tak bisa menyimpannya sendiri." Tambahnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Kris menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya. Otak mereka kemana-mana, mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang tentunya tidak merugikan salah satunya.

Menjalani sebuah affair seperti ini pada kenyataannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Awalnya Baekhyun memang yang mendatangi Kris, menggoda namja tampan itu dengan caranya yang berkelas. Alasannya? Klasik, kekasih- ah tidak. Tunangannya, Chanyeol adalah namja dengan jadwal kerja yang padat. Baekhyun jenuh. Ia adalah yeoja dewasa yang pernah merasakan seks dan menyukai seks. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tak bisa memenuhi hasratnya itu.

Kris, tentu saja tergoda. Siapa namja lajang yang tak tergoda pada yeoja cantik dan menawan sekelas Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya menyenangkan memang, bahkan sampai saat ini pun masih menyenangkan. Tapi Chanyeol seperti memiliki firasat buruk, ia mulai meluangkan waktunya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mulai jarang bersamanya.

Di situasi seperti ini mereka bisa saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan mudahnya, tanpa menyakiti salah satu pihaknya. Tapi hal itu tak lagi mudah sejak 'cinta' ikut mengambil bagian di dalamnya. Untuk mengakhiri hal ini tidak bisa jika tidak mengorbankan hati salah satunya. Dan yang jadi penentu keputusan adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku bingung, Kris." Adu Baekhyun. Ia masih bersandar dengan nyamannya di dada Kris.

"Aku nyaman bersamamu, dan mungkin aku juga mulai menyukaimu tapi disisi lain aku juga masih memiliki rasa untuk Chanyeol."

Kris diam, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Tak apa, Baek. Aku tak apa. Aku yang akan mengalah. Kau berbahagialah dengan Chanyeol." Putus Kris pada akhirnya. Ia memilih untuk mengalah karena memang ialah orang ketiga disini.

"Jangan seperti itu, Kris."

Air mata Baekhyun lolos. Tidak, ia tak ingin Kris menyerah, ia ingin Kris memperjuangkannya. Tapi jika Kris memperjuangkannya apa ia akan memilih Kris dan meninggalkan Chanyeol? Ia tak tau. Ia mencintai Chanyeol tapi ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Kris. Andai bisa, ia tak ingin affair-nya dengan Kris berakhir. Tapi hal itu tentu saja hanya akan menyakiti Kris saja.

"Aku berencana akan kembali ke China. Mungkin aku bisa jadi model di sana. Kau tahu kan, aku cukup tampan." Canda Kris.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memukul dada Kris pelan sebagai responnya.

"Kau sangat percaya diri, tuan."

"Kalau aku tidak tampan lantas kenapa kau datang padaku dan menawarkanku hubungan ini, nyonya. Tentu saja karena kau terpesona pada ketampananku."

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya di pangkuan Kris. Menatap serius wajah Kris. Kris memang benar, ia memang sangat tampan, hingga membuatnya membagi hatinya dengannya.

"Ok, tuan tampan. Aku serius, kau ingin benar-benar mengakhiri ini?"

Air wajah Kris kembali serius. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Menatap mata itu dalam-dalam.

"Kita harus. Kau tak mungkin terus bermain di belakang Chanyeol seperti ini jika kau tak ingin kehilangannya."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, itu benar. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Kris.

"Aku pria dewasa, sayang. Aku juga beniat menjalin suatu hubungan serius, lebih serius dari sebuah hubungan perselingkuhan seperti ini."

Ok, perkataan Kris itu melukai hatinya. Kris meremehkan hubungan mereka, dimana ia sendiri menganggap hubungan ini sebagai sesuatu yang sangat spesial.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan ini, Baekhyun. Kau sungguh berarti bagiku. Hanya saja, Chanyeol bertemu denganmu lebih dahulu. Tuhan mungkin tidak menakdirkan kita untuk bersama tapi aku bersyukur, aku sempat memilikimu meski itu hanya sebagai selingkuhanmu."

Baekhyun tak tahan, ia membekap bibir Kris dengan ciumannya. Ia seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa ialah yang telah menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dan Kris pada kesakitan ini.

Baekhyun sudah berlinangan air mata ditengah ciumannya. Ia tak ingin ini berakhir, tapi ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Takdir memang tak selalu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

OK, aku tau ini aneh. Aku juga tak berharap banyak dari ff ini. Dulu aku ngetik ini waktu lagi galau krn Kris yang ninggalin EXO.

Ok, see ya :*


End file.
